The present invention is directed to a stern drive handling device and more specifically to a wheeled support frame having an adjustable clamping frame adapted to support a stern drive assembly for a boat for removing and installing the stern drive relative to an onboard motor.
The use of wheeled support frames having an adjustable clamping frame movably mounted thereon for holding and positioning a large work piece such as a boat, an engine, a knitting head or the like, are old and well known in the art.
The upper frame is generally mounted for vertical movement relative to the lower support stand and is further provided with a substantially horizontally projecting clamping frame which is further adjustable about one or more additional axes to provide accurate positioning of the work piece in any desired position.
An example of such a prior art work handling device is disclosed in the U.S. patent to Lucker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,292) which is directed to a boat jack. An upper frame is movably mounted upon a wheeled lower support frame for vertical adjusting movement and a clamping member adapted to engage a boat is mounted on the upper frame for pivotal movement about two orthogonal horizontal axes. Boat engaging means are mounted on the clamping member and are specifically designed to either clamp the transom of the boat or a special fitting secured to the bow of the boat.
The U.S. patent to DeLaRosa (U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,072) discloses a knitting machine head extractor having a wheeled lower support frame and a vertically movable upper frame having a horizontally disposed support frame extending therefrom with laterally adjustable arms for underlying and supporting a knitting machine head. An additional vertically adjustable clamp is secured to the support frame which is also mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis on the vertically adjustable upper frame.
The U.S. patent to Kaplan et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,056) discloses an engine positioning stand having a wheeled lower support frame mounted for rotation about a horizontal axis for rotatably supporting an engine in the desired position.
The U.S. patent to Long (U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,204) discloses an automobile radiator work stand having a wheeled lower support and an upper support mounted on the lower support for vertical adjustment relative thereto. A horizontally extending radiator support frame is rotatably mounted on the upper stand for rotation about a horizontal axis and is provided with a pair of parallel horizontally extending arms with means provided for adjusting the spacing between the arms. The U.S. patent to Friese (U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,433) discloses a similar work holding device for supporting an automobile door in the desired position.
The U.S. patent to Kerr et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,946) discloses a repair fixture for supporting an outboard motor by means of a rotatable clamp adapted to engage the horizontal fin elements on opposite sides of the lower unit of an outboard motor.